11th glory
by chaoswarboss0201
Summary: A neo-Legion story . Soul Guard 11th company vs Orks .


**People , sorry for going hermit for a while . College life was hard for a newbie like me and I barely have time for anything except schoolwork . Anyway this is a story that has been nagging at the back of my mind , like I need to finish it before resuming my work on the bigga stories . So enjoy .**

"Oi ! Hummies ! In big cities ! We's da orks and we's gunna stomp you good ! Waaaaagh!" The big nob yelled as the retreating column of humans rushing for the city gate . The orks of warboss Gunsmasha have eradicated all life across the planet Issus V and are now advancing towards Tyrrius , the planet's last bastion of defense .

"Quit yelling at da hummies and get back into da line , ya git !" Gunsmasha yelled at the loud nob . As a fully grown warboss and victors of a hundreds of battles , Gunsmasha was huge , over three meters in height and clad in bulky armor , the warboss look like a living tank , his head was covered by a thick helmet with a long pair of horn ripped off from some alien beast . On his back was a pair of long poles , festooned with skulls of all shapes and sizes , collected from his long career of waging waaagh! Across worlds . Behind him , his Waaagh , orks of all kinds , equipped with every kind of weapon from pointy sticks to beamy gunz , line up in a semblance of order , although restlessness could be smelled in the air . Behind the Waagh! Came Gunsmasha's ace in the whole : a pair of Gargants , each the size of a mountain , their bodies riddled with guns of various powers , their arms are gigantic saws capable of horrifying destruction.

"Oi boyz ! " Gunsmasha bellowed , addressing his Waaagh . "Those hummies think if dey 'ide in dat city of deirs dey 's safe from da Orks . I's say dey is not , cuz da Orks stomp everyfing in da way . By Gork and Mork , I's say we stomp da city , and da hummies . WAAAAAAGH!"

Even before Gunsmasha's short tirade ended , orks that are more reckless than others began to dash towards the column of humans who still were scrambling to get to the safety of their fortified city . After the warcry , the whole horde surge forward , hundreds of thousand greenskins seek to lay waste to the city .

But before they could reach the humans , brilliant lances of light crashed down from the sky in front of the charging horde , turning some to ashes and halting their advance . Then a series of bright flashes marked the arrival of someone by teleportation . When the smoke and light is cleared , the horde found itself facing a solid line of warrior in black , bulky power armor , as tall and large as some of the orks themselves .

"Speesh Marines" Gunsmasha grumbled , suddenly excited at finding a strong and worthy foe to fight .

The black clad armored warriors stood still , but their weapons are primed and ready and the aggression emanated from them could rivaled that of the orks . In front of the line , their leader , the only one without a helmet , step forward to face the horde across the line of scorched earth left by the laser lances . He is bald , his face the face of a hardened warrior of many campaign , red eyeliners adorn both sides of his eyes , giving him a somewhat comical look that is utterly deceiving to his enemy , in his hand held a katana with a tear-shape hand guard , power coruscating across the blade . He face the greenskins , and speak :

"Foul aliens! You wanna purge humanity from this planet ? You wanna die ! Oh you are gonna die alright ! But I am going to give you the privilege of knowing who send you to the abyss . My name is Ikkaku Madarame , Battle Captain of the Soul Guard's 11th Company . Commit it to your puny mind well , not that you have much time left to do it . " . He then brandished the power blade and growled : "Grow , Hozukimaru !" . The blade flashed and extend from a sword to a spear with a brown shaft a red horsetail tassel .

"11th Company ! Charge !"

And with that , the battle on the ground begin in earnest .

In orbit above Issus V

"The ground force have engaged the enemy , Captain ." The deck hand reported , his posture rigid and serious . as he looked at the Captain of the ship . The captain has a youthful face with jaw-length black hair , a trio of feather adorned his right eyelashes and eyebrow . He wear black carapace armor with white pauldrona , on the right pauldron a hexagonal-shaped skull is imprinted . His shiny white skin give him a somewhat feminine appearance , which is deceiving when one really get to know the man .

"Indeed , now is our turn to play our part . Prime lance batteries , bombardment setting ." Fleet Captain Yumichika Ayasegawa barked out order to the crew as he stood up and face the view port on the bridge of the strike cruiser Lethal Beauty .

"Sir , enemy vessels approaching ." The sensor officer reported .

"How many ?" Yumichika asked .

"Thirty sir , Kill Krooza class ." Came the reply .

"That many huh? How not beautiful ." Yumichika dryly commented . "Abort the lance preparation , prepare for anti-ship combat !" He address the crew as his order was relayed throughout the ship .

At that moment , the vox bead in his ear buzzed . Private channel . Yumichika activated it and listen .His lip then curled into a smile . Only four word were spoken , but those four words would mean the total defeat of their enemy on the ground .

"GET ME DOWN THERE !"

Yumichika mumbled a small yet respectful "Yes Captain" before turning back to his crew .

"Prep drop bay 11 for deployment . Bring anti ship batteries online , load plasma missile into bow launcher . Sensors , how far away are they ?" He asked .

"500 clicks , sir , and closing fast . " Came the reply .

"Drop bay 11 ready for deploy sir ." Came the report from the crew master .

"Initiating deep-strike , drop them into the center of the enemy's formation . " Yumichika ordered .

"The center ? Are you sure sir ? That would be suicidal ?" The crew master asked , panic evident in his voice .

"Knowing them , anywhere else and it is not fun anymore . Do it ." The Fleet Captain raised his voice and watched as the man hurried away to carry out his order .

Minutes later , as the drop pods are descending towards the planet's surface in fiery strips of flame. Yumichika smiled and asked .

"How far are they now ?"

"104 clicks , and closing , fast . " Came the sensors reply .

"Trying to board us , aren't they ? How not beautiful . Lets test Kisuke's new toy on them , shall we ?" Yumichika said as he press a purple button on his command dais . A small panel rose up in front of his command throne . There were no button , no switch , no levers , just an elongated hole , like that of a keyhole , right in the middle of the panel .

"Distance 72 clicks and closing ! Permission to fire at will sir ?" Came the sensors reply .

"Impatience is very unbeautiful . Let's do this ." He stepped up to the panel and draw his sword , a katana with a German cross shaped hand-guard , insert the blade into the elongated hole and said :

"Split and Deviate , Ruri'iro Kujaku !"

Issus V

The seven drop pods continued their descend towards the surface in their deployed formation . One large drop pod in the center surrounded by six more , arranged into a hexagonal-shaped skull . They are the 11th Company s special deep strike team , who can operate independently from the conventional command structure to bring about utter ruination to their enemy .

The center pods touched the ground first , leaving a field size crater in the orks' formation , vaporizing some , crushing others . The lone figure inside it opened his eyes and senses the other pods landing nearby and their passengers poured forth , weapons hot , ready and already taste greenskins' blood . He grinned , his face a visage of feral excitement in the darkness of the unopened drop pod . His restraint came loose , and the figure picked up his sword from its harness nearby , hefted it before saying one word : BANKAI!

Outside Tyrrius

"Die xeno scum !" Ikkaku bellowed as he cut through another band of orks with Hozukimaru , each swipe take out three , sometime five orks at a time , his Company followed suit , using their zanpakuto to add into the collective bloody tally . The Soul Guard 11th Company was one of the most specialized units across the Neo-Legions in that they place focus solely on close-quarter combat . Only one Apothecary , One Techmarine and no Kido-Librarian . Theirs is often called a brute's company , lacking any finesse in combat . Members of the 11th know it well , accepted it and are all proud of it . "If we are going to be unsophisticated and brutish , we better be the best unsophisticated brutes there is ." Ikkaku told them when he accepted Captaincy of the Company . Since then , he had led them with peerless efficiency , achieving a higher kill tally than most others Company in the Soul guard Legion . Their only rival in that regard is Ulquiorra's 7th Company . But while the 7th favors systematic and meticulous purge that takes weeks to complete , Ikkaku's 11th need only days .

"Captain ! Behind you !" The warning came just in time as Ikkaku leapt up , did a back-flip before planting his zanpakuto in the skull of an ork kommando that tried to sneak up on him . Pulling the spear free he resumed the slaughter . "Thanks , Maki-maki ." He voxed back to the sergeant that just warned him , who dispatched a trio of orks with a swipe of his power fist before blasted another ork's skull with his plasma pistol . Maki-maki had lost his helmet earlier in the fight and his face is now exposed , years of war and campaigning have done much to change the used to be cowardly seated officer . He still kept his moustache , but little else , his hair is now short cropped , his eyebrows burnt away by a stray flamers shot . The only thing reminded him of his past is the nick-name "Maki-maki" used by Yachiru , which has spread to the whole company .

Ikkaku then notice the descending drop pods into the middle of the orks formation . "Seven pods ? So they decided to join the fun ! This is going to be just like old times ." The Battle Captain mused as he impaled an exceptionally armored nob with hozukimaru before bifurcate another . The orks are still many , but not for long , since his former Captain is here .

In orbit

The orks kill krooza approached the Lethal Beauty , intent on its destruction , missile is primed aboard the primitive spacecraft , ready for their first barrage as their target loomed closer . The greenskins aboard relished the destruction they will cause to the human craft .

Only that it never came .

From the stern of the Lethal Beauty , bright azure tendrils sprung forth , coiling around the orks ship and started squeezing .

"Boss ! Da ship is not responding ! Wut'z 'appening?" An ork asked the Big Mek incharge of the Krooza .

"Do I I luk like I know ya git? Check da powa level !" The Mek bellowed back.

"Uh boss ! Da powa is goin away ! 'ow this 'appen?" Another orks panicked .

"Da hummie ship ! It's sucking our powa ! Missile , FIRE ! All da shooty on board FIRE ! DAKKADAKKAKDAKkA !" The big Mek bellowed . But it was too late , all across the ork ships , their primitive systems started to fail , one by one until 50 Kill Krooza are nothing but powerless metallic husk.

On board the Lethal Beauty

"Report ! " Yumichika said , his eyes closed and his hand still holding his zanpakuto

"All weapon system are at 250% power output sir !" the Weapon Master report .

"All enemy ship incapacitated sir ." came the sensor officer report .

"So it was a success ." A new voice said and Yumichika turned his head to regard the new addition to the bridge, his hand never leave the hilt of Ruri'iro Kujaku. The gentle voice belong to a young woman with green eyes and black hair tied into a long braid behind her back . She is petite and even the carapace armor looks bulky on her . She is dressed similarly to Yumichika except her left pauldron is adorned with a thistle flower encase in a cog symbol , marking her as a Techmarine from 12th Company accompanying the ship and its crew as the chief overseer of their ship and wargears .

"Nemu ? I thought you are in the armory ? " Yumichika asked .

"Everything is fine down there , I just want to see how the new Zanpakuto Amplifier work . My superior orders . " Nemu replied monotonously .

"It is working just fine , as you can see . " Yumichika said as he gestured towards the sensor display screen , where a blue dot's tendril is engulfing 50 black dots .

"This will be noted and filed into the project log and you will have an evaluation form to fill up when this battle is done ." Nemus continued only to be interrupted .

"Look , Nemu , no offence but I'm busy right now so we can talk about it later." Yumichika snapped at the woman when a shout from the sensor officer interrupted him .

"Sir , the greenskins hulk ! It's heading towards us ! Your orders ?"

"So it want to play huh? Let give it something beautiful , shall we ?" Yumichika smirked . "Nemu , can you reroute the output of the amplifier ?"

"I can . Where do you want the output ?" Nemu asked , surprised but did not dare to interrupt the Captain .

"The shield ." Yumichika replied , the smirk never leave his face .

"I'm on it." Nemu replied before turning and heading away from the bridge . Minutes pass before the crew of the ship feels a large crackle of energy as the void shield of the ship is reinforced .

"Weapon level at 175% Captain , your orders ?"

"Helm ! Get us closer to that hulk . Weapon , prime all lance batteries . Sensors , keep an eye out for enemy ships . We are bringing down this hulk , and we will do it beautifully ." Yumichika barked uot order to the crew .

"AYE CAPTAIN !" came the replied as crewmen and officers dashed about to carry out his order .

The surface

"Who knows avoiding paperwork and tagging along with the guys are going to be this fun ?" Kenpachi Zaraki thought as he cleaved both legs off an ork walker with his giant chain axe while impaling another strings of ork on his giant power sword . His Bankai form , a monstrous walker 6 meters in height , armed with a chainaxe and a power sword , plowed through the orks like a tractor in a field of wheat . Around him , small lithe figures in pink white power armors jumped around the and sowing further chaos and destruction to the orks by their chainblades and plasma pistols . One landed on his shoulder , before letting loose a trio of shots that puncture a fuel tank of an ork looted tank , blowing the thing up and cooking its greenskin crew alive .

"You are getting better at shooting , Yachiru ." Kenpachi commented as he let loose a volley from his chest mounted multi-melta , tearing through two tanks and three walkers . Their explosion throw the orks around them in all direction .

"Nah , I like my blade better , just like you do . Right , Kenny ?" Veteran Sergeant Yachiru Kusajishi replied to her father and mentor before leaping forward into a thick mob of ork . The young woman did not wear a helmet so her face was exposed . War have been kind to her, her face was unblemished by any scars or wound , her pink hair now slightly longer , touching her shoulder . Her demeanor , however did not change much . Even with a squad under her command , the Tengu Assault Squad , she is still the childish girl that love candy and having fun . And now she is having fun the way she knows best , in a fight , on a battlefield , beside Kenpachi . Before hitting ground , she release a large amount of reiatsu into her boot , landing with a large boom , crushing a large armored nob's skull before lashing out with her power sword and decapitate a nearby mekboy whose beamy gun is aimed at her adopted father before leaping up again and head butted a descending storm boy .

Kenpachi looked around . "This is fun , but I need something more . " He think . If he is risking punishment for sneaking away from the Sereitei , might as well make it worth it . He spotted two gigantic figures at the back edge of the orks horde . "Gargants" he grinned "They would make a nice change , theses big orks and walkers are getting boring ." Walker- Kenpachi then turned and dashed towards the ork titans , crushing any orks stupid enough to stand in his way , Yachiru's unit following his charge .

In front of Tyrrius

"WAAAAAGH!" Gunsmasha bellowed angrily . "Get back and fight ya runt !" He yelled at an ork that ran away from the advancing Space Marine . Everything is not going the ork's way . The fight have been brutal , as all fight with Space Marine have been , but Gunsmasha have never lost this many boys before and he cannot reach his armor support behind him, and he was mad . "BOYS ! LET'S SHOW DA HUMMIES WHO'S BOSS ! WAAAAGH!" . The big ork shouted and charged towards the advancing line of black clad warrior , his heavy armored nobs at his heel , itching for a good fight .

"Wow , that's a big ugly bastard if I ever saw one . " Maki-maki commented as he put a plasma bolt at a fleeing grot . Ikkaku is nearby , bisecting an attack squig with a hand chop before skewering its handler with his zanpakuto .

"Yeah , I guess it's time to put this to an end ." Ikkaku said .

"Ikkaku to all , Reverse chevron formation ! The Ork Boss is mine !" .

While the 11th Company normally do not use much battle formation , Ikkaku's order was more to protect his battle brothers than to inflict more harm to the greenskins . The line of Space marine shifted before settle into a wide inverted V-shape facing the orks and hold their positions . Ikkaku spotted the charging warboss and his cohort of nob a hundred meters away and dashed towards them grinning .

"BANKAI !" He shouted .

The air begin to thicken with spiritual pressure and Ikkaku was engulfed in avortex of light and smoke . The warboss and his cohort stop their charge to look at the spectacle . When the smoke cleared , Ikkaku stood in front of them , holding a large monk spade in his right hand and a guan dao in his left , there is a chain connected the two weapon to a large axe-like crest floating behind him .

"You know , normally I wouldn't use my Bankai on scum like you , but my blade have been ansty lately . I guess you could consider yourself lucky . " Ikkaku said , facing the warboss .

"One hummies ? Aginst me and me boyz ? Arrogant git ! Get 'im " Gunsmasha regarded the warrior before ordering his nobs to charge . Twenty or so huge armored orks lumbered forward before breaking into a run towards Ikkaku .

Ikkaku jumped , somersaulting in the air before bringing both his weapon down in front of the charging orks , releasing a shockwave so powerful it cleave the two nearest orks cleanly in haft , knocking the rest back , making them landed in boneless heaps on the ground . The rest of the orks keep surging forward and Ikkaku dispatch them easily with swings from his absurdly large weapon .

"Wot is you ? You 's not hummies ? No hummies can beat my boyz that fast !Guess I 'ave to kill ya meself ." The ork boss growled before charging towards Ikkaku , his powa klaw bristling with energy , stream of fire spouted forth from the burna on his wrist . For an ork his size , Gunsmasha was agile . His klaw collided with the monk spade with a loud "CLANG" , the impact of two energy field creating a small explosion that knocked both combatant back several steps . Ikkaku back flipped gracefully before landing while Gunsmasha skid back , leaving two shallow track on the ground where his body was dragged back . They looked at each other , and charged .

The fight dragged on for a mere ten minutes . By the end of it , Ikkaku had his guan dao blade to the hilt in the warboss' chest while his monk spade cleaves out the big orks blade from beneath him . At that moment , a huge explosions from the horizon behind them rocked the battle field .

"Ah Zog it ! Now da Gargantz had it ! Nuthin but bad news all day !" Gunsmasha croaked out before Ikkaku withdrew the blade , letting his body fall down to the ground . By now the orks are in a full rout after seeing their warboss bested and killed in combat and the Soul Guard dutifully pursue and mop them up .

Ikkaku turned as Maki-maki rushed to his side . "Captain , are you all right ?"

"This is nothing , but he is quite tough , for a beast ." Ikkaku replied as he dismiss his Bankai , the spear once again in his hand . "What of the rest of the horde ?"

"Routing sir , without their boss and fire support from their war machine , they are fleeing towards their makeshift teleporter platform in the wasteland ." The sergeant answered .

"Any casualties ?"

"Brother Katsue , sawed in half by a walker . 27 with major injuries . The rest just minor injuries , nothing serious . "

"Get those to Hanatarou , I want them patched up and ready to move out by tonight ." Ikkaku ordered . Apothecary Yamada Hanatarou was in charge of the rear and is the sole Apothecary of the Company and was more than happy to take care of any Battle Brother and Sister that got injured . Hanatarou was the latest addition to the senior staff of the 11th . Ikkaku still wondered if it was Ichigo's idea or someone else to arrange for the most timid of the apothecaries to be in the most rowdy of company . "To help with his confidence , he says ." Ikkaku thought aloud . "But at least ,his healing style suit well with my company , and the kid is nice ."

At that moment , the heavy thunk of mechanical foot step and the whine of jump packs cause the bald captain to turn behind him . A humongous walker trudge across the field of slain orks towards his position . The walker was black and blocky , with a bone white trim on either side of its chest . Two arms , long and truncated , holding a chain axe and a power sword as tall as an ork walker . A familiar figure in jump pack landed on the walker shoulder as they approached . It stopped several meters away from Ikkaku before a flash erupted , engulfing the figure . When the light is cleared , the giant walker is gone , in its place stood a man . The man was huge , bigger and more muscular than Ikkaku or any other bodily-enhance Space Marine . He was wild and muscular , his hair shaped into spikes with small bells dangling from the tips . His face was hard , with hairless eyebrow ridge and a huge vertical scar on the left side of his face . He grinned at Ikkaku .

"It's been a while , Ikkaku ."

"Hiya ! Pachinko-head !" Yachiru said , grinning .

"Good to see you too , Captain . I thought you are still in the Sereitei . Your turn on the battlefield is not for another 4 month ." Ikkaku said , regarding the man he considered the father he never had .

"As if Ukitake could keep me cooped up in there forever . I miss ya guys . " Kenpachi replied . "How's the Company ?"

"Same old , only one died today . He died fighting ." Ikkaku replied . Kenpachi nodded approvingly .

Just then Maki-maki ran in.

"Captain , teleport homing beacon are prepped and ready , sir . Lord Equerry Kenpachi ! What are you doing here ? " The sergeant was caught completely by surprise by Kenpachi's presence .

"Not so formal please , Aramaki . I'm just here to have fun , which I did , so now can I hitch a ride home ?" Kenpachi grinned at his former subordinate when an explosion above turn their attention skywards.

"Oh man , Yumi is at it again ." Ikkaku grumbled .

It's raining debris . Huge chunks of metal fell down from the sky . They could see parts of orks ships that are torn off and welded together again by atmospheric heat into hideously mangled shapes . As to what have torn them up in the first place , it is someone all of them knew very well .

"Ayasegawa to surface . How are things there ?" Ikkaku's vox bead activated and his best friend's voice came out .

"We're done here , how're thing on your end ?" The bald Captain replied .

"I just finish blowinh up the greenskin's hulk . You should have seen it fall apart . It's beautiful ." Yumichika said , obviously proud .

"Yeah , we can see your handy work from down here , featherboy . Prepare the teleportation platform , we are returning to ship by nightfall ." Ikkaku then cut the link .

"So now what ?" Yachiru asked .

"I'm going through report of the squads , that's gonna take a while and Hanatarou needs time for the wounded ."Ikkaku replied .

"I guess I could use a trip to the city to get something for Retsu or I'll never hear the end of it ." Kenpachi said , his shoulder sagged a little as the prospect of buying present for his wife .

"I'll go with you ." Yachiru said as they trudge towards the city , across the battle field , as the sun went down ever so slowly .

**The story is in adherence to my Neo-Primarch project . See if you can guess the organization of the Soul Guard . Any suggestion and contributions will be noted . Please do review .  
**


End file.
